Space Oddity
Space Oddity is an alien that exists within Earth-1776 and is also Sol's entry to the Ultimate Fanon Con Alien Creation Contest (god, that's a long name). No, dammit, it's not another Alien X knock-off. This guy doesn't really have any god powers aside from "invulnerability", okay? Since Space Oddity is the embodiment of an entire universe, they do not have a proper gender and thus are going to be referred to using them/their pronouns. Appearance Space Oddity usually assembles themselves as a humanoid (to match the transformer's preference). When first transformed, their size is on a molecular level, but quickly springs up to an "average" if not "above average" size. Space Oddity's tissue grants a direct view to the universe that lies within, although it is obviously a very "zoomed out" view. From external view one can see thousands if not billions or trillions (potentially more) of stars and nebulae, just on the surface of Space Oddity's epidermis. If one were to reach out and touch them, they would actually be grasping the universe inside of Space Oddity's physical form. In the center of Space Oddity's "face" is a singular spiral galaxy. There are several orbital fields surrounding various parts of Space Oddity's body. Space Oddity wears a massive comet as a speedo, for decency's sake. Powers and Abilities Space Oddity's powers revolve around their tissues being another universe entirely; in essence, Space Oddity is their own pocket universe. *Space Oddity can expand their size/mass at will. *Space Oddity can move three dimensionally (i.e., levitation). *Space Oddity can absorb energy-based attacks into themselves, essentially shrugging them off. *Space Oddity can retreat into themselves, into a pocket universe of their own creation/constitution. They can also grab other beings and objects and place them inside of said pocket universe. *Space Oddity has control of their own gravitational field. *Space Oddity can create wormholes between dimensions, realities, and universes, though they cannot travel through time (unless it is to a parallel universe that is at a different point in time... i.e., Space Oddity can facilitate transportation from Universe A at 3:25 AM 9/10/2019 to 2:25 AM 9/10/2019, but not from Universe A at 3:25 AM 9/10/2019 to Universe A at 2:25 AM 9/10/2019. Why not? Intergalactic police). *Space Oddity can create miniature stars, black holes (which are significantly less powerful than a real black hole, you know, because that would be a bit too much for practical use in combat), orbits, and planets in the reality they enter. *Space Oddity can "superheat" (incinerate) or "superfreeze" (freeze-dry) an object, but they must be touching it. Aside from the powers listed above, Space Oddity is not capable of any "godly" feats, especially in the world they were transformed in. Weaknesses Every time Space Oddity's transformation end, the link between the "host universe" (i.e., the universe where someone is being transformed into Space Oddity) and the inside universe(s) ends. The longer Space Oddity exists, the bigger he gets. Space Oddity cannot shrink themselves (aside from when they retreats into their constituent universal tissues). Absorbing too much of the wrong thing can harm Space Oddity's inner biology. Space Oddity is also open to threats from their constituent universal tissue. (Although, admittedly, it can be pretty damn hard to harm an entire universe...) Space Oddity's transformation can be entirely disrupted by powerful enough radio waves, radiation, or electromagnetic currents. Space Oddity's "skin"/outermost membrane can be hooked or pierced by a stabbing weapon and then "slashed open", which would disrupt the transformation. Space Oddity's senses are overwhelmingly bogged down and disoriented, leaving the transformer feeling sluggish and perhaps even in a near-drunk state. It is hard to communicate with the transformer and it is hard for the transformer to notice what is happening around them. Because Space Oddity's transformation can be interrupted in a variety of easy ways, they are essentially a glass cannon. Trivia *Space Oddity was inspired by Alien X, Galactus and Eternity from Marvel Comics, Doctor Manhattan from Watchmen, and the Genesis Frog(s) from Homestuck. *Yes, Space Oddity's art was traced around an anatomy drawing. I thought it figured for something so "godlike". **His speedo is meant to evoke the same mysticism as Doctor Manhattan's crotch. **IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMET, NOT A CANADIAN FLAG, DAMMIT. Category:Aliens Category:Sol Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Earth-1776